Shadow and Sonic
by dragonshadow595
Summary: Chapters short. Shadow goes through the world to see where he fits in. Sonic must help Knuckles to save the master emerald. Will these two meet? Who's with them?summarys suk DONE!
1. The Capture

Chapter 1: The Capture

Red streaks against the blackness was what could be seen to the human eye, but first glances can be deceiving. A quick rush of air danced around the pursuers, far behind their prey. The well known and devious Shadow the Hedgehog was running, maneuvering amoung the branches, letting the natural breaze help him along.

"Pathetic human...think they can catch me," Shadow whispered to himself, his hatred of people still burned in his soul.

"I think I heard something over here!" a lone man called back, obviously to his team. It was a infamous G.U.N soldier, armed and dangerous. The blood red pools shrunk to slits as he realized he was spotted, starting to think of a way to get farther away unnoticed. He slithered up the tree as quiet as a snake until he reached the top, unaware of the man below. The soldier lifted his weapon up to the black hedgehog, the mark to the point where he wouldn't miss, and shot out a tranquilizer dart. Shadow winced in slight pain and frustration at his stupidity, thinking of how he could have possible forgot to keep on moving.

"Sir, I got him!" Last words heard by Shadow as he fell, smashing his head against the ground. It wasn't the fall that knocked him out, it was the drug.

* * *

The duo superheroes strolled along the street, content with life as it is. The young one known as Miles 'Tails' Prower was currently eating away at his ice cream cone, filled with vanilla and chocolate swirl with a load of sprinkles. Sunny, summer...it couldn't get any better. 

"Man, couldn't have made a better day for a vacation," Sonic stretched out his arms and gave a relaxed sigh, but the fox was ready to respond, like always.

"Don't say that or you'll jinx it," he was just joking, but the twin tailed boy had to jog a bit to catch up, the hedgehog being older and much faster than he.

"Good point," they both gave a laugh, but didn't realize the horror that approached behind.

"Hey guys, long time no see," the pink hedgehog that everyone knows as Amy appeared in front of them, Sonic jumping out of sight. She looked around for a bit, but was content with Tails for a moment.

"Hey Amy, what are you doing here?" Tails greeted in a friendly voice, though only she couldn't tell it was slightly fake.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to pay a visit to my hero." Amy had her super happy eyes on and jumped for joy, though still confused where her hero was.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm staying here." Sonic called down, literally, from the wobbling pole he hung on. Tails sighed in embarrassment and flew up to tug the frightened critter down. Once on the ground again, Sonic kept his distance from the pink hedgehog as the warm beach got closer and closer in sight.

* * *

The black blur himself stirred, discomfort racking his body and the cold filling him mind. As he tried to move, he realized he was being held against this flat, metal table. That same sensation was felt on his wrist and ankles, for obvious reasons. 

"Sir, he's awake," spoke a man from the darkness as the only light and comfort in the room was over Shadow.

"Where am I?" The poor hedgehog tried to hold his head since it hurt so badly. He recieved no answer, but instead the sound of electronic doors sliding open echoed the empty room.

"You're finally awake, so how do you feel?" The general asked in a cold, harsh tone, but it didn't faze his prisoner. Shadow stayed quiet, for anything he said would be ignored anyways. "If you try to fight those restrains, they send electric pulses through your body until you stop. So my advice is to stay put until we're done."

"So what do you want with me?" Shadow's angry voice rang though the bleak metal room, giving his growl almost the sound of a roar.

"Nothing yet, but I assure you it's for your own good, but more of ours."

* * *

Hope you like this story. I'm making the chapters short because I don't like them super long. Please don't flame me. 

Bordom : the source of my imagination...that is **SO** my saying and you can't take it!


	2. Planning Gets There

Chapter 2: Planning Gets There

Knuckles stood alone on his island, the Master Emerald sitting quietly in its shrine behind him as he started to daze from sleeplessness.

* * *

The trio of fox and two hedgehogs continued down the busy road, receiving some compliments to Sonic for a job well done, but their trip was cut short when Tails stopped to watch the news in front of the old fasion television shop. Sonic followed his gaze and stood nearby, but Amy kept on walking for a while. 

"Recent reports show that the mysterious black hedgehog was caught today, linked to many robberies, and now resides with the military, who will seal him away. Now Barbara…" Even though the boy next to him gasp in surprise, the blue blur didn't find this to his extent interesting.

"That's good to hear, we don't need any criminals just walking around and robbing places," Sonic gave a slightly proud pose since he stops the bad guys, too, though he doesn't like G.U.N at all.

"Sounds suspicious since I haven't had any reports on robberies in weeks," Tails pointed out to his comrade, but still the hedgehog was stubborn to change

"Yah, I know your right, but if he was powerful then he should be sealed away," Sonic tried to defend his dieing case. But of course, who could outsmart the one and only Miles Prower?

"But you're powerful too. And we're not going to just seal you away," Tails argued back. He definitly had a point, and a really good one, too.

"Fine, you win, we'll go check it out…after two hours of soaking in the sun." Sonic ran off the rest of the way to the beach before his best buddy could get in another word.

* * *

Shadow lay half awake on his cold torture bed. His mind scanning every detail and every second of the plan which he's created in his two days of living hell (s'cuze me). But for some reason, it wasn't complete, for one memory kept getting in the way. A girl had come in just an hour after the general to feed him food (since he's not aloud to move you know it would pretty hard to eat by yourself). Her hair was brown but her body was black in the shadows... 

Flashback-

(Character here is was from a request) A noise reached the dreaded hedgedhog's ears when the clammer of chain and the shuffle of feet came closer to him. He was expecting a human with a large tray of food, but found a hedgehog, much like himself, with a bowl of soup and bread. Her pools of crimson met with his, and the entrence to her soul was seemingly unlocked. Her eyes pleaded for freedom, but they were also blank, showing in the time she has spent here. The watery substance only gave the creature a bad taste in his mouth, plus the bread was small. Once out of food, disappointment crossed her face, her eyes slightly hidden by the shadows and her brown hair. The man lead her away, and silence was king again.

End flashback-

Shadow found he had the energy to pull off his plan from the rage of her being here, he wanted to save her. He was about to start when once again, the doors opened and she came back. She had less food (this time on a plate), but it was bundled at one side. She came over, her face showed cunning and trickery, but who knows why until she put a key in his mouth. She put her finger up to her lips to keep him quiet and walked away, her chains still hooked to her hands. Shadow knew what just happened, someone helped him. Someone actually helped him, but more importantly, cared for him...for his escape, she risked herself...

* * *

Hope this is the chapter someone's been waiting for...enjoy  



	3. Eggman's Plan

Chapter 3: Eggman's plan

Sonic was practically asleep on his beach chair while Tails was building an awesome (and I mean awesome) sand castle. Amy had went home real quick to put on her bathing suit. Sonic and Tails already had them on, so they got to manage some Amy-less time. But just as quickly, Amy shoved a chair practically on Sonic's chair (if she was any closer) and he had to get up to move over from her. They sat in the sun for a good long time, enjoying every second of the beautiful, unaware of how truly bleak it can be for some people.

* * *

Shadow was on his last nerve, ready to spring and kill any sound he heard that would interrupt his concentration. The key was still lodged in his mouth, but now it was a matter of getting it to his hand, or anywhere to open a lock without an electric shock. But even he wasn't ready for what happened next.

* * *

The closest road by the hot beach was blaring off with sirens as too many to count police cars sped by. 

"I wonder what the commotion is." Sonic was already on his feet with Tails at his side. Sonic nodded to Tails as the twin tailed fox launched in the air.

"Looks like they're headed to the power plant." Tails reported.

"Then lets get right over there, no one likes a black-out." Sonic used his super speed as Tails zoomed forward with the help of his tails.

"Wait for me guys…fine! Leave me out!" Amy was pouting now.

* * *

Over at the power plant, Eggman was draining out the power with his latest machine, which was hooked to an even bigger robot then Sonic's last encounter (don't know what, but…back to the story). The two heroes stopped to see the damage already, and to overlook the situation. 

"We can't hit him yet, or we'll get shocked." Tails pointed out.

"Well then we'll just have to hit his new friend." Sonic looked down to Tails for his approval and raced off when he nodded.

"Muahahaha! You fools think you can stop…what? No! Not Sonic!" Eggman almost fell out of his hovercraft when Sonic was right below. Eggman was a good height up to reach the wires above.

"Don't you know Eggman? You got to pay for electricity." Sonic was about to lung at him, Eggman smiling at his stupidity, but changed course. He shot over to he huge (higher than where Eggman is) and dashed up its body. He looked all around for it's weak spot, but there wasn't even a door to get in.

"Hahahaha! That machine is indestructible! There's no way to get in! It runs itself!" Eggman gloated.

"You say that about all of you robots. It's time I showed you how stupid you can be!" Sonic went all the way to his eye; it made of glass, and smashed it open. He got a few cuts from the shattered pieces, but nothing serious. He managed to get around the scanners and fuel drives, but the bot was up and running now. He shook his head hard to get the blue blur out, but there was too much stuff to hand on to. Sonic performed a spin dash and cut through so much wires and gears that some were even stuck on him.

"Emergency! Emergency! Concealing exits and preparing self destruction!" The loud monotone voice rang out, Sonic rushing though, but still caught in the wires.

"Hahahaha! I knew you would get in; it was all just a matter of keeping you in. Such a big body needs a lot of time to blow up, but with enough power, can do it himself, along with destroying anything around within three miles. Tata, Sonic the hedgehog!" Eggman flew off, his energy packs full for anything else he might decide to create. Sonic pulled hard on his leg, but the cuts made it hard to touch.

"Self destruction in 5! 4! 3! 2!"…

* * *

dun dun dun! What will happen next!  



	4. Action Gets Out

Chapter 4: Action Gets Out

* * *

Note: If you noticed, chapter 2 and chapter 4 titles are linked. It would be like 'planning gets there, action gets out' kind of thing.

* * *

Shadow felt a rumble in the earth. Small sparks came from the cuffs since his body was moving. The single light above him sputtered, then shut off, just like that. 

"What the? Sir! There's a blackout of some sort! Rewire the power fast!" The man screamed into his walky-talky that guarded the door, but saw a weird sort of glow from Shadow's table. "Oh my…" he couldn't finish the sentence as a disk of energy hit him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"Yah, hold me all you want, but all it causes is pain…to you." Shadow didn't bother lighting a path for me as the doors opened and bunches of shielded soldiers busted in with so many flashlights, who needed lights. The put their lights to the cold table, but it was empty. The looked at each other, then heard the sound of a hanging light swinging from movement as the general used his to look up. And sure enough, it swung hard, but still no hedgehog. Shadow looked down on them from the ventilation pipe that he laid on top for cover and didn't dare to move.

* * *

Moments went by as Tails had covered himself with his tails and used a rock as a shield. He could hear the sizzle of the trees around, since the road here was lined with them. The patch of grass that is under him is now the only grass for three miles. He slowly uncurled himself, some burns on his arm, but nothing horrible. His attention went straight to the crater where the giant machine had once stood. Nothing was left; everything was gone, except piles and piles of dirt. Overturned cars were smashed against any standing, bare tree. Policemen lay on the street, but not dead. Their clothes were torn and even slightly black, but still wearable. Tails didn't care if they all died or not, he just wanted Sonic.

* * *

Shadow knew it was time, and lunged at the guards. He was quick enough to destroy flashlights, but now it was time to take them out. He smashed into the blind men's heads and tripped many others, hitting them in the back to keep them down. 

"Defeating a few of my officers may get you out of this room, but you'll never get out alive!" The general called out in the darkness, still unaware to his surroundings. The black hedgehog was already gone, down the long hall, and in the prisoners' room. Many animals were frantic, their night eyes still not kicked in yet. Shadow quickly opened all the doors and let them all out, but the girl was at the end. The creatures had all be out before, so they knew the way.

* * *

Tails was frantic now. A good five minutes had past and still no sign off life. He flew in circles around the hole, but then saw it. His eyes were so keen now from practice that he saw even just the white finger from a glove. He let his tails go so he could fall as fast as he could. He started to move the dirt and rocks, his strength increased from wrestling with Knuckles and Sonic. He managed to pull the blue hedgehog free, as he showed life by coughing and groaning. 

"Sonic! You're alive!" Tails' face couldn't get any happier as he looked at his best friend. Though it just snapped in his brain how hurt he was. Sonic's leg was bent in a way that's unnatural, and his arm was still bleeding from the glass. His head had a deep gash and his body was burnt. Tails had to carry him back, flying most of the way. As the small fox looked back, the power plant was gone.

* * *

Shadow was face to face with at least twenty men, all having stun rays, tranquilizers, and even guns. The girl who helped him before stood behind him, in total fright. It gave him strength to fight, but not just to get himself free, but her, too. Now the G.U.N members all had their weapons pointed, their fingers in the trigger, ready to fire on the slightest sign of movement.

* * *

Aw...he cares for her...i think...maybe...who knows? More chapters may take a while because of my other stories sorry sniff dang cold! lol 


	5. Good Old Relief

Chapter 5: Good Old Relief

Shadow's eyes glared angrily at the men in front of him as his…part savior cowered behind him.

"Ready! Aim! Fire!" It became like slow motion. The men's fingers hadn't even pressed the trigger as Shadow whipped out a chaos emerald (he had stolen one earlier), grabbed the frightened girl's arm, and shouted those famous words.

"Chaos control!" The time around the two stopped, the bullets, beams, and darts' tips just leaving the gun, but they were still moving. Shadow motioned the girl forward as they ran as fast as they could to freedom. Hallway after hallway of darkness led on and on. But it was best when emergency power finally turned on, and the path was so much easier. All of the other animals that were freed were finally at the door, as Shadow and the girl caught up.

"Turn it harder!" a young boy called out to his older brother tiger when the handle wouldn't budge.

"Move." Shadow pushed them all aside, he was tallest and would obviously be strongest. He took the round wheel in his black hands and actually used force to open it. The light was so bright to him, but it was also dim. He was used to having what seemed the light of heaven in his eyes, but having it in a different direction made the world around seem so much darker.

"Come on guys, its freedom. Don't just stand there, go to it." The older animals had to push the younger ones forward as they stared dreamily at the outside world.

* * *

Sonic was in the hospital, though he was already in recovery. Amy had already heard, and was there by his side. Tails hadn't even left in those hours of waiting. But the greatest thing for him happened then, Sonic shuffled in his bed. His stillness had scared him before, but now everything was all right as he lifted his hands and rubbed his eyes. 

"Now that's what I call a boom." His voice cracked the silence of the room, startling Amy since she stared out the window.

"Sonic, I was so scared that Eggman had actually won." Tails told him, but then Sonic's nurse came in. She was a light purple hedgehog (of all things), so bright and colorful. The tips had a rigid line around then, a light blue to match, along with dots that criss-crossed each side of it. Her body was the same color, and her hands were the same blue. Her tails was a weird striped pattern, again the same blue, along with the tips of her ears and hair on her forehead (some goes over her left eye). Her eyes were a sort of golden yellow, standing out to the opposite purple. What was strange was that on her left eye was what looked like parenteses, the middle unseen since it went over her eye at an angle, getting thicker as it traveled and thin again where the ends met. She wore the uniform nurse outfit and carried a glass of water and a clipboard.

"Oh, I was hoping you were awake. It was quite a scare you put us through, we didn't want to lose our hero." She gave a big smile, though something was hidden behind it. She handed him a glass of water, his eyes still staring at her color, as she jotted down some things on the paper in front of her and turned to the door. Before she left, she turned so she could just see him and gave another smile.

* * *

Shadow was free. He didn't have to be used for human needs, or be locked away in a desolate chamber, he was free. 

"I guess I'll be going." The girl's voice was so lovely, it was like music to the tortured hedgehog's ears, but he wouldn't let it get to him. He just nodded in his usual emotionless face, and turned the other way.

"Before you go, what's your name anyways?" He didn't even turn around, but just asked away.

She gave a small giggle, "Kyra." They went their separate ways, unknown their paths would cross again soon. Shadow looked back at her, as she seemed so intended to get away from the prison, for her days were long here, and to think of them was painful. Shadow knew the guards would soon be there, so the last sight of him was a line of black.

* * *

All I can say is...thank you so much for your support! I love you all you have turned me from sad to hyper since my other stories are failures so I'll definitly update this story alot more (and that short chapters are easier to make...now for a storyline again...)  



	6. A Spiky Meeting

Chapter 6: A Spiky Meeting

It was cloudy and fall was rolling in. The trees were brilliant blazes of oranges and yellows with brown thrown in. Leaves were just starting to hit the ground and swirl away in the breeze, but the trees were rattling since it was more of gusts. But our attention takes us to the hills, no trees, no leaves, just Sonic and Eggman.

"I though I had finally destroyed you." He growled, hovering in his round floating machine (like from SA1).

"You know as well as I do that it takes more than any of your junk to put a good scratch in me." Sonic was posed, ready to fight when the time was right.

"My junk? You mean like this?" He flew a little higher and smashed a button, legs unfolding out of the bottom of his hovercraft and turning into a walking machine (like in SA2). "Or this?" He pressed another button, and out came Metal Sonic from the hills behind.

"Hm, will I make this my twentieth or thirtieth win of this freak." Sonic made a face as though in deep thought.

"Gr…destroy him!" The round man shouted as he pointed to Sonic, but the robot didn't need orders, he was already blasting forward. The metal version swiped at Sonic as he used spindash and punches against the machine. Both of them got only a few hits in, but the battle led on. Thunder was heard in the distance, but lightning was seen first.

"Oh no! I'm in metal, he is metal…we'll be struck! Metal Sonic, retreat!" The robot gave a stare at his creator, but finally left with him, away just in time before it started to pour.

"Great, now I'm all wet." Sonic had a tired and slightly mad face on, his eyes sagged just the tiniest bit, and so he ran off to get out of the storm.

* * *

Shadow had no clue what to do, where to go, or who to see. He had no home, no food, no water, no warmth, no friends…so where is he to go? But to make problems worse, it rained. 

"Great. Just great." He had an 'I'll kill anyone in my way' look as his ears dropped from the falling liquid bullets. He rested against a tree, but found that there was a hole at the bottom. Since this tree was on a slight hill, no water would get in. And once he got inside, he found that there seemed to be a ceiling, it was totally hollow, and so no water would be dripping on his head. He closed his eyes, and let the sound of the rain with no human cars or houses let him lull him to sleep.

* * *

Sonic found himself in a forest now, so he could better get out of the rain. Yet, to his most disbelief, he was kind of…lost. 

"Now when I went there, did I take a left here, or right…or did I not come here at all…" He scratched his head since he had just hit his head earlier on a branch.

"Maybe you didn't come here at all." A dark voice was heard from someone, but Sonic couldn't tell.

"Who's there?" He spun around and searched, but he couldn't see a thing (it wasn't dark, but it is cloudy and their in a forest with trees over them). But to his surprise, out of one of the trees, a hedgehog came out. He walked half to distance from him to Sonic and just stared with his red eyes. It was Shadow, Sonic had woke him up, and he wasn't happy.

"You woke me up."

"You were sleeping in a tree? Shouldn't you go home or are you lost like me?" Sonic asked, confused.

"You're so stupid. Don't you get it? I don't have a home, and the last place I was I didn't want to stay at."

"Hey, wait a minute. You're that black hedgehog that was linked to the robberies…" Sonic couldn't finish as Shadow interrupted.

"Lies. There all lies so they could have their hands on me and not get in trouble." Shadow had a voice that could have stared a dinosaur away.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Shadow, and I'm the world's ultimate life form. But now I've said to much, and I'm wet." He turned around, his red stripes now so vivid to Sonic in the dark, as he watched the hedgehog run, but soon his shoes kicked on and he sped away as fast as Sonic could run, a trail of swirling leaves behind (any that were on the ground).

"Wow, he's fast."

* * *

Not exactly how I wanted this chapter to go...but I still glad how it was made...sorta...all that matters is that the publics happy...crickets chirping...hello? (note: haha, after he said 'i'm the worlds ultimate life form', you thought i was going to say 'theres no time for games, farewell!' did you!)  



	7. It Gets Lonely

Chapter 7: It Gets Lonely

Note: this will be a longer chapter than normal

Sonic walked in the door that night, still soaked from the afternoon rain. Tails was cuddled in a ball on the sofa, so Sonic didn't want to wake him.

(Describing Sonic's house)

Sonic's house is actually an apartment about three levels up, and he has long windows along the front where a small TV is in the middle with a three-seat couch to watch. The kitchen has its own small cut off part by the door on the right side when you walk in, but a small cut out over the stove makes the smell just melt away into the other rooms in the house. There are two bed rooms, one is smaller, the other just a decent size. When you come in the door, the kitchens' on the right and a wall on the left. After walking a few feet, the wall turns away to a hallway where the two bedrooms are. All the walls in the house are white, and the carpet is tan, unless your in the living room where there is hardwood flooring. Sonic's room is practically just a bed with a poster of himself and a few pictures of the group taped on the wall. Tails' room is full of his inventions, spare parts, pictures, and a bed. Not much going on in their small home.

(Finally done describing. That was the picture in my head I tried to make it the best I could so don't sue me or anything)

Tails looked so adorable in his little bed, his tails around his body as a blanket. Though Sonic just looked down, sighed, and walked out of the house. He wanted someone to hang out with, to fool around, just there was no one. Tails was sleeping, don't even mention Amy, Knuckles was guarding again, and that was it.

"Being a hero is lonely work, you can't make many friends unless they can help."

* * *

Shadow finally stopped in the heart of Station Square. Though he was on top of a building, so no one could see him. He peered down from his windy spot, running dried him off, so he didn't drip or anything. His just kept his scowl on his face as he watched the humans run from their cars to building, buying greasy hot dogs on the street with children who just had to go run out to the mall, and just plain old being mean to anyone, pushing them and shouting at them to move so they could get where they were going. But there was one man, one lonely, homeless man who sat there, tired, hungry, and beaten. Shadow watched as people looked at him in disgust, but a cat and a bird came over and gave him a twenty and a sandwich. 

"Greedy humans with their evil ways, ignoring the poor, but of course…why would I care." Shadow looked stunned to hear that come from his mouth, but he made a quick recovery as if he was being watched. "I hope that guy burns in hell." He watched a teenage boy kick the hat of the homeless guy and take the small change, and then he went on his way, shoving people into cars and walls to keep out of his way. He eyed a woman, who in return flicked him off and told him to get a life (sorry, that just screamed at me). "My new intention now…destroy the evil who infect this planet." He jumped down, landing hard right in the middle of the street.

(I'm sorry for what you're about to read, but it just screamed out at me…so I wrote it…of course unless you like reading revenge muahahahaha)

* * *

Sonic finally came home, the TV was left on and Sonic could smell left over food. He could hear Tails working in his room; the sawing of metal was unmistakable. 

"Thanks for calling me home for dinner." The blue blur looked dully down at the macaroni and cheese pot, only a few noodles left to the side and the cheesy bowl in the sink. He plopped down on the sofa and flipped to the news, if was like automatic now to check the city through reports. And just as he had been waiting for, there was action.

"The top news live. I'm your host, Barbara Walker with breaking news. A helicopter caught the news just in time to see a black hedgehog throwing a car at an innocent pedestrian. He then ran up to the injured man and started screaming in his face, but what about? But it seems the hedgehog didn't give enough as he watched his victim flea."

"Now there's a familiar face, but I better stop the party before the cops come." Sonic dashed out of his house, the small golden fox popping his head outside his room to see what the commotion was, but shrugged and went back to work.

* * *

Shadow was steaming mad now, huffing and puffing as he gained anger at the people he saw. Children backed away behind animals, people used their larger size to get away by shoving creatures, and then the screams. The yells and shrieks of fright and pain stung Shadow's ears like five hundred bees, and he had to stop it. 

"Stop, stop screaming. Shut up!" He took another car and smashed it into a layered parking lot. He fell to his knees and clutched his head. "What's happening to me?" He thought back to his time in prison…"Oh no…curse them" His head was now practically on the ground when he heard a screeching halt in front of him, but it wasn't a car or anything that he knew off.

"Hey, you're that guy I saw this afternoon." Sonic was right there in front of him, his fighting eyes locked on the hedgehog in front on him. Shadow looked up and stared into the emerald eyes of the hero and stood to match him.

"Well my work here is done."(sarcastically) He brought out his chaos emerald and held it tight in his hand.

"That's a chaos emerald!" Sonic shouted out in pure surprise.

"And it's my favorite one." Shadow sped away in his chaos control, tearing up the street behind him. Sonic stood there, and looked over to another hedgehog, who was hiding behind a car. She wore a simple white tank top, a small red skirt, and gray boots. She ran away, her red eyes terrified at what she had just seen.

* * *

Personally, I think this is another failed chapter...but as long as you guys out there like it...I'll live to write on because you people who read my story keep me going thank you!  



	8. Life Can Be Hard

Chapter 8: Life Can Be Hard

Once again, Shadow came to a halt outside of town, the same woods where he started.

"Back to square one." He banged his head on the tree a few times, but somehow, it gave him a clue…a memory came back to him.

Flashback-

(This is how Shadow is remembering it…he doesn't understand it) The eyes of Shadow were close to the floor as he looked at his favorite ball. He heard himself giggle, he seemed to be just a baby, and ran forward. His toy came closer to him, but it was rested against a wall. This wall was gray, dark gray, and looked overloaded with wires. He stood over his ball, and went to jump on it and banged his small head right into the metal in front of him. His wails echoed through the empty place, but running answered back as it reached his caretaker. He didn't get to see her, but her voice was like an answer from god to heal his pain. He could hear her comforting call, but the memory faded just like that.

End flashback-

* * *

Sonic was home again, his thoughts clouded as he just walked forward, leaping on the couch with no concentration since he knew his home so well. Tails interrupted him and came to join. 

"Hey Sonic, who was that? I saw him on TV when you were there." Tail's child tone snapped his friend back to reality.

"His name is Shadow…and I met him after I fought Eggman and Metal Sonic…when I was coming home." Sonic still stared ahead, not taking one glance at his twin-tailed companion.

"What did he want?"

"I don't know, but he was really mad at that one man, and he seemed to have a really bad headache…" Sonic kind of laughed from that…it was odd. How would someone who was 'the world's ultimate life form' get a headache from hearing screaming?

* * *

The black hedgehog traveled far, his journey taking him back to his past torture. He came upon the jail of G.U.N again, and knew to stop his pain; he must find what they did to him. He launched himself onto the roof, extra sneaky because he felt watched. He found the air duct's end quickly, and hopped inside. As he swiftly crept along, he could feel eyes following, but where. 'I'm not paranoid' he told himself over and over again, though he seemed to travel quicker at every noise. He looked down from an opening, and saw a research lab below him. 'This looks promising' he sneered as he saw a black chamber inside marked 'chaos controller'…obviously for him. Though what started him was the fact that there was a chaos emerald on top of it. Inside a thick, double glass container. 

"At least this is done, we just need to find him again."

"That won't be a problem, will it?" Three men below the spy discussed their position; the general's angry face was unmistakable. He was with a scientist, his white lab coat the give away, and a soldier, who cares which one.

"You have to rally the troops and start search parties…now!" The powerful man yelled to his employee (if that's really what I should call him).

"Yes sir." He practically ran from the room, his thoughts in fear at the moment.

"Now…this chamber will keep him in control, right?" The general looked to the scientist again.

"Yes, but the real problem is…it might kill him from taking away his power."

"That won't be a problem, Klive, because we don't need him to be alive to use his ability, as long as we collect it." The man was obviously angry at Shadow, his life not any care to him. "Now to find him."

"Why should you look when I'm right here." Shadow was now there on the ground standing behind the G.U.N members, his eyes in flame. "Now…shall we get down to business?" He gave his familiar grin, his fist clenched tight.

"You won't get away with this." All three of them spun around and saw Kyra standing there, her hands on her hips and her face in pure anger. This was the first time Shadow saw the real her, unafraid, uncontained, and ready to really kick it up a notch.

"We have no need for you anymore, but it's Shadow we want, and don't get in our way. Remember?" The general tried to frighten her, but it didn't work.

"Oh, I remember, Steven Crooning. I remember all of my anger, and it just makes me stronger." She ran around Shadow, her speed amazing to him for an average hedgehog, but it was her fight that dropped his jaw on the floor. She lunged into the air, spinning and smacking the scientist in the head, knocking him to the ground.

"No…"

"And this is just the beginning."

* * *

Sorry about the long...er wait...I'm just really busy lately. But hey, these chapters take about a half an hour to do, so I'll try to make more on free days...anyways I hope you like this chapter, because action is ahead!  



	9. Peaceful Chaos

Chapter 9: Peace And Chaos

Sonic was in a dream, he could tell. It was like everything was in slow motion. He flew with Tails, made Amy hang by her feet over lava, even beat up Knuckles on Angel Island, but when he was there, he saw a girl that looked just like his nurse who took care of him when he was down from Eggman.

(Describing her is hard work)Instead of that weird nurse outfit, she wore just two brown pieces of cloth tied around her body, crisscrossing in the front and back. A small strip was taken from the cloth that came to the back and was hooked to the one in front, making the front slice cover the middle of her legs down to just above her ankles. Her legs had those light blue marks across at her thighs, and her dotted pattern at her feet. Parts of her body could be seen from the cracks of her clothes, and Sonic could see her stomach was the same as his. Her sleeves were more of vines, swooping down from the top to the bottom on both sides and then connecting in the front again, leaving an opening so all could see the marks on her arms. They had the same parentheses look, but small dots touched the top and bottom tips. Her grass sandals had the tie behind her toes, and three long sticks ran up her legs to just under her knees. There were two on the sides and one in the back, a larger circle in the middle of the two side laces. (Ok all done describing…or is it?)

Sonic couldn't take his emerald eyes off the sight in front of him, her spikes on her back looked like they were dipped in color as they stretched out when she scooped up a fruit from the long grass ground. Her eyes gleamed like the morning sunlight, almost making you turn away to shoo it away. The apple was so shiny in her hand, and that was when Sonic noticed the background was gone, everything was gone, except a rainbow of fog that surrounded the two. He gazed upon her slime figure, surprised at how different she looked, though her head was still the same. The tattoos on her eye faced him, and when she shut away the light, the full mark was shown, and it continued through, but it looked like its own eye, a circle in the middle to just touch the sides of its holder. He kept his pose for the longest time, watching her every move.

* * *

Shadow watched in amazement still as his jail sell rescuer defeated badly the men in front and behind her. She did many moves only skilled martial artist knew; perhaps she took them for self-defense. It was all over now, she had won, and a win it was. 

"I had wanted to do that forever." She kept her head high, as if an alpha wolf defeating his opponent, and kept her gaze down on them as though they were the lowest filth on the planet.

"Now time to take what I came here for, both of them." The mysterious black hedgehog turned away from the prized jewel and reached the laboratory chemical mixes. He waved his hand over them, feeling the steam between his fingers, and quickly picked a black one out. He stared at it in close up, carefully examining the portion inside, dipping in his finger and taking the slightest amount out. Kyra gasped as she watched his inhale the liquid and toss the tube aside, the echoing sound of its walls shattering didn't stir a thing. He flexed slightly and breathed deep a few before satisfied at what he'd done.

"Back to the way I feel…the past that I have done can be forgotten." He gently slid over to the container of the oh-so-powerful gem, and broke it with one swipe of his hand. It was the golden one, it's yellow color nothing meaningful to Shadow, but he still liked it all the same. "Time to head on out." He jumped up into the air duct again, but remember there was someone he was forgetting and reached down for his dear fighter. She stumbled slightly before reaching his outstretched hand, and got into the darkness before reinforcements came in. They sat there, her body just slightly over his in the cramped spot. Shadow had to pull her into himself just to fit the hedgehog in, but now it was to maneuver around each other without being detected. The bladed door was still open, so he had to reach down to slowly close it, but that wasn't what he needed to see. Her face was also close to the door, so when he turned his eyes to take a glance at her, he could see her cherry red cheeks.

* * *

I'm so happy! oh so happy! That people like my story! I love you all...well this chapter ends on an odd note wouldn't you say?  



	10. Dreaming

Chapter 10: Dreaming

Sonic woke with a start at four in the morning from his dream. It started so peaceful, he had seem the girl, which he found her name was Sarah (at least he hopes), sitting sadly at the end of pool, a waterfall striking the clear surface of the water. She held the cool liquid in her hands as it dripped back down to the body. A small purple flower floated silently to the middle, smearing the paint of its pedals across the top. She was wrapped in bandages, though, wherever she had markings on her body. She had just been 'coded', tattooed in the rank of her people. It then traded over to Knuckles' home on Angel Island, hedgehog warriors laying about everyone on the cut green grass. He looked, horrified, up at his precious jewel, a red hedgehog with the same strange colorings, only orange, as Sarah rested his elbow on the corner of the green gem. He gave an angry sneer, a weird combination, but her had other intensions for the red echidna below him.

Sonic wanted to know just why his dreams were so clear. Why could he see the reflection of Sarah in the water, or the sweat fall from Knuckles face?

"Maybe…"

* * *

Shadow and Kyra sat in the position they were in for seconds, half a minute, a minute. She finally turned away, closing her eyes in doing so. His own red eyes then went back to the task of gently guiding his hands to the latch door. But he moved his body first, his hand running into the door, and echoing into the room where soldiers were called to. All of their attention went to the source as they spotted his unmistakable white gloves and air shoes in the darkness. 

"Get him!" One of the men shouted as they all led themselves forward.

"Run!" Kyra practically shoved Shadow halfway down the hall, still blushing from touching his fur since she didn't wear gloves. He was face down in the metal now, the shock of being so furiously pushed still ran through him as the soldiers below shot at the metal tunnels leading throughout the building.

"Move it!" She was on her hands and knees, frantic to get out.

"No problem." He brought out his rescued chaos emerald and performed the traditional chaos control, grabbing her arm in time so they could travel fast together. They were out in the nighttime world within minutes, Shadow only slightly panting from the wine ding paths and sharp turns in order to get out of the research lab. Kyra was still out of breath from the sudden rush of power and speed. But just like that, Shadow was on his feet again; right about to jump off the side of the building.

"Where are you going?" Kyra quickly asked.

"Back to what I was doing before." His voice was stern, deep like it used to be.

"You mean beating up humans?"

"No, back to recovering my past." Kyra heard those words, and her eyes thinned. Shadow took one look back, his way of saying goodbye, and jumped, curling into his ball as he fell, and landing just so silently on his feet. He started to walk away, but heard the quiet sound of landing behind him as Kyra stood there again, always behind him. He sighed, figuring she would leave closer to town, and continued on his way.

* * *

Sonic was at the refrigerator, his one favorite spot, searching for a treat to fill his stomach. It was still dark, the city lights just starting to appear through the arrangement of windows that made one side of the living room. He picked out a soda and sat down to watch all of the crummy shows that are on in the early morning, not daring to go back to sleep. He sat there, letting the television run, but his attention was on a building across the street. One window was lit, one room was bright, and one animal was up. It was a hedgehog…it was Sarah. Sonic watched in amazement at the fact that he could even see her from where he was, but the fact that she pulled out an outfit…like the one in his dream.

* * *

Knuckles sat in the icy moutains of the Island of Angels as he watched his land like a mother watches her child. He could feel a strange disorder in his peaceful vibe that traveled through the trees and the wilderness, alerting him that trouble would soon stare him in the face.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long to be put on...I was away all weekend...yah well this is a weird chapter to me, but i absolutely love the picture i drew of Sonic's dream, which took me 3 hours to do the first scene and 4 hours to do the second since its on twelve by eighteen paper...thats really big. So enjoy and i'll try my hardest to get more chapters on.  



	11. Girls

Chapter 11: Girls...

Shadow wandered through the forest, taking shortcuts along wherever he felt, not quite knowing where he should go. Kyra was still there, following close behind the one she blushed for. He was just slightly getting annoyed of her, but he didn't really care. It came to the black hedgehog's mind to play a trick on her, and so he pulled back a big, leafy branch as she pursued forward. He let it snap back, smacking her in the face.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?" She screamed from the ground, the force incredible.

"I don't know." He shrugged, his red eyes closed for the moment. That was when she decided to strike, taking the same branch, and letting it take its path into Shadow's face. He fell back like she did, her pose now proud of herself.

"I guess that's fair." He gave a half smile, turning before she could feel her cheeks burn.

"Where are we going anyways?" He stopped; those words came as a shock.

"We? We are not going anywhere. I am traveling where I feel like it." She looked away, her eyes coming back as sad, large, and unable to hurt anymore. Her bottom lip stuck out slightly, the perfect face to get anything you wanted. "No. I am immune to anything like that…I…I…stop it!" He smacked his hand over his eye to shield himself, but she didn't stop. He let a few fingers slide down, peeking between the cracks to see a small beam of light coming through the thick canopy enlighten her body. He sighed, turning quickly, and once again, continuing on his way.

"Does that mean…?" She eyes glowed, but Shadow didn't turn to see. He sighed, exasperated now, but still not annoyed.

* * *

The blue blur himself walked alone, once again, down the city streets he worked hard to keep protected. The towering shops, apartments, and anything else seemed to close him in, but he was used to it. The city had grown, expanding out since his last battles with Egghead. 

"What the…" He stopped, there she was again, but sitting on a bench across the street at the city park. Trees lined the curving sidewalks, all-leading to the big fountain in the middle, the bottom laminated with pennies and any other coins. She was sad, though, slouched on the chair, her head low, and her eyes unseen to passing strangers. He decided to talk to her now, not realizing how hard it was. This seemed to match his greatest battle against Eggman's robots, fighting the feeling of running away so he wouldn't make a fool of himself. Closer he came, and finally hovered above her.

"H…hey." He already thought of running, his feet trebling to move, but he was stronger.

"Who…" She looked up, amazed that Sonic, the world hero, would come and say 'hey' to her.

"Sorry if I startled you." He gave an innocent smile, his arm behind his head.

"No, I was just shocked. I mean, why would you come say hello to me?" She was puzzled.

"Well, I always say thanks to those who take care of me when I'm down and out. And you looked like you needed saving." He thought in his head how stupid that sounded, but apparently, she founded it amusing.

"Yah, I do…" her voice trailed away, it seemed to make the flowers around her wilt…it did.

"Uh…did they just fall over?" He pointed to the live, but dead blossom on the ground, her emotions snapped back to normal.

"No…no, are you kidding? How could a flower just fall over?" She stuttered some, obvious to hide the truth.

"So…I never got to know your name."

"Sarah." Sonic froze. His eyes widened so much larger, his pupils getting small, his senses telling him that he was wrong, that she said something else, not that.

"Wh…what?"

"I said my name is Sarah. Is there something wrong?" He couldn't believe it.

"Ok, this is going to sound absolutely crazy," he sat down for this, "but if my crazy dreams were real, then you have a weird marks on both of your hands that go like this." He drew a picture of what he saw on the ground, using a nearby stick he had gotten in that moment. She couldn't believe it either. Total, absolute shock came over her. More of horror really.

"How did you…?" She lifted up her sleeve, showing one of her tattoos that looked just the same.

"And when you got all of them, you cried by a pool of water with a waterfall and a swaying tree by it."

"How did you know that?" Her eyes shined brilliantly golden, the color yearning to know the reason her past had been exposed to this…hedgehog.

* * *

Wow...um, well yah, I really hope i can get action in, on either sides would be fine...yah... 


	12. Shadow's Gift

Chapter 12: Shadow's Gift

The loved black hedgehog came to the luscious flowing green grass of the meadow. He let the fresh smell tickle his nose, let the cool breath flow through his quills, and let the huffing fill his ears of Kyra.

"Could you maybe slow down a little?" He grabbed her knees, trying hard to catch her breath. She looked up to his, his breath calm and not a drop of sweat on him. They had been walking for three hours nonstop, hard work for her.

"I don't tire easily." He looked out to the endless meadows again, his face still emotionless like it had been, but Kyra was so cheerful to see it. It was wonderful, and the sun was setting, casting a brilliant orange glow on each blade. Her eyes glowed at the sight in front of her, her mouth shaping into the biggest smile she could wear. It shocked Shadow most when she stood up, grabbing his arm, and running forward. After a few seconds, he finally got free, her face turning back to him in slight confusion.

"Listen, I don't 'frolic through meadows', I just walk or run." He stuck his nose up in protest, his eyes closed to her.

"Aw, come on. Its not like anyone is watching." She urged him on, but still he stood like an angry child. "You're being a baby." She crinkled her nose, but again, he resisted.

"I don't care about that." He turned his head down and started up again on his never ending walk, but a force would stop him, and force will. She decided to give more payback for smacking her with a branch, running ahead to lose her, not stopping at all and even hiding from her.

"Ha!" She jumped on his back, making his topple over to the ground. She just kept him pinned to the ground, his face half eyed open with a straight face.

"Ok, fine, you got me. Hurray for you, now get up." He tried to push against the ground to get away, but he couldn't move still.

"…Nah." She crossed her arms, pleased with her work here. The meadow grass was so long that anyone watching wouldn't have seen Shadow.

"Get…up." He was angry now, but still she stood there.

"Nope." She protested, happy with her revenge. He started to squirm, rolling around a few times before he was on his back now, his belly covered by Kyra…

* * *

Sonic and Sarah walked together. She told him a little about when his dream took place, and that their village was suppose to be granted the protectors of the master emerald, but it was passed to the stronger echidnas. Her father had always talked of taking it away… 

"That means that Knux is in trouble." She turned to him when he blurted it out.

"Who's 'Knux'?" She was confused.

"Knuckles. He's the echidna that is guarding it right now. And part of my dream must have been your dad with his arm over the emerald, and Knuckles had beaten all of his soldiers on the ground."

"Was he red with orange marks like me?"

"Yah, but his eye was different than yours."

"It's him. Let's go." Sonic grabbed her arm and sped off, leaving Amy in horror behind.

* * *

Shadow was stuck in his position now, Kyra above him blushing still. He feared the worst, and it happened. She smiled, letting her eye become dreamy. 

"Shadow…am I your friend?"

"…" He was silent. He didn't know how to answer that; he had never really had a friend before.

"Let me make us your mind." She lowered her head close to his, slowly closing her eyes. She let her lips touch his cheek, making him still from struggle, then moved to his mouth, his own cheeks on fire now.

* * *

This was suppose to be an all-Shadow chapter, but I just had to bring in the other half of the story. Aw...haha, Shadow can't wrestle a girl laughs hard.  



	13. Run Into Again

Chapter 13: Run Into Again

Knuckles sat protectively on the steps to the master emerald, ready for anything to come his way. He knew a fight was coming, but from what, who, and when? What he didn't realize was, an entire army was on its way not for his destruction…

* * *

Sonic and Sarah were racing the clock, mostly Sonic the one moving and Sarah flying behind. He was farther than he thought, and came to…a grassy, dim lit meadow. He had to stop quickly to catch where he was, but the sight he saw wasn't what he was expecting. He saw the black hedgehog from earlier, but he was with a girl. She seemed so happy, cheerful and overjoyed, but he couldn't look at her, just walking forward again, not paying much attention. She would skip around him, but it seemed to make him more agitated, like her presence was even annoying. 

"Hey!" Sonic shouted out, making Shadow spin around.

"Well…if it isn't the blue hedgehog that protects the humans." He had to regain his voice after the first word. He sort of squeaked…(looks around)…so he cleared his throat.

"I told you." Kyra smiled, her kiss taking affect to the loved hedgehog.

"Shut up." He blankly put.

"What are you doing out here?" Sonic demanded, his eyes still angry and concerned for his echidna friend.

"I didn't know wandering around was a bad thing." They seemed to be in a word battle, but Sarah just strolled over to Kyra, smiling about how you could make an evil hedgehog's voice crack.

"Well…if you must know…"

"Don't you dare tell her." Shadow's eyes went stern as he side glance to the gray hedgehog.

"Tell what?" Sonic was walking slowly to be close to the group now.

"That I…" Kyra began, but couldn't as Shadow smacked his hand over her mouth. He immediately pulled it back in disgust as she let her tongue fall out.

"That was freaking gross." He whipped his hand around to get the drool off.

"I…"

"Ah da da! Come!" He cut her off again, picking her up and carrying her away. He still went straight toward the sinking sun, traveling again.

"Ok then…it must have been really embarrassing for him to act like that." Sonic laughed hard at all the images in his head.

"Who was that again?"

"Shadow. I just kind of…know him." Sonic grabbed her arm once again. "We still have a mission to attend to." He sped away, a totally different direction then what he was originally going. The trees swept by, the ground a blur of water paint. The coast came near and Angel Island could be seen in the sky. The red echidna waited and lived there, forever an outcast from the world to keep a single gem safe from harm.

* * *

…But for the master emerald. To break apart the very energy that the green jewel held inside would soon die, sending the island to the ground and destroying Knuckles' way of life and everything he knew.

* * *

For making like...3 more chapters, I'm kinda sad I didn't many reviews. Thanks to the people who did, though, you make me happy! I though this chapter was funny, and I wanted it to be. Why else make Shadow act like a kid . Well now...back to writing and typing. Did u like how i began and ended in one paragraph split?  



	14. The Battle Begins

Chapter 14: The Battle Begins

Shadow and Kyra continued on their way, Shadow had finally let Kyra down when he was a good distance away. The end of the meadow led to another forest of mountains, adventure to Shadow, but dread to Kyra. They knew that it would take another day to go threw it, and Kyra was hungry.

* * *

Sonic and Sarah were on the edge of the legendary island, and knew that time was ticking. He had to leave her behind…he traveled faster that way and they were farthest from the shrine.

* * *

Knuckles actually stood atop the gleaming master emerald, a better view of his danger. He looked through the forest, flashes of multi-colors catching his eye everywhere, and only one species he knew of came so colorfully…hedgehogs. He clenched his fists tight as an incoming spear was launch from the treetops. He had to smash through every one, but they tore at his gloves. One struck the side of his arm, another his leg. One even reached his shoe, and he had to hold his ears as the screech came from the green gems hurt. The stone arches all around him made only little protection for them both, and anything would help now as the same red blood dripped down onto the one thing he swore to keep from danger.

* * *

Sonic could see them, all around him, the closed in on the intruder to them. Their eyes flashed in their perfect hiding spot, trained from childhood to be a spy or soldier…or even both. There was red from behind him, so the blue hedgehog turned slowly (like in horror movies lol) to face the man he had seen before…Sarah's father. His orange markings were different to Sarah's, his left eye like a tall A when he closed it. His striking green eyes were opposite that of his fur, and contrasted to his orange coloring. His side quills were long, then short, and reached the even longer one in the back. He wore only the same shoes that Sarah had, thicker though. 

"I've been waiting for you Sonic…leave now and you won't be hurt like your dear echidna friend already has…" His voice trailed at every moment it seemed to emphasize what he last said. The tone was harsh and cruel; mind focused only on what he came here for.

* * *

Shadow was beyond knowledge of how Kyra could talk for so long, but it was only for a half an hour every so often. 

"I'm hungry…" Her stomach could be heard to Shadow, he sighed.

"Well I'm not." His growl reached Kyra and she raised an eyebrow and gave him a mean look. "…Fine! Whatever would you like your highness?" He rolled his eyes as she came up and slapped his arm. "Ow…what was that for?"

"For being an idiot and calling me 'highness'." He turned away from her and kept on walking. "What about food?"

"The next town is over this mountain. I can grab us some stuff there." He took a head start as she pondered a thought.

"What about money?"

"What about it?" She gasped.

"You're not going to…steal…it, are you?"

"It'll be how we make a living if you keep following me." He had a good argument, and she even considered it.

"Ok then thief…lead the way." He growled, 'I thought she'd be gone from that…' he swung himself around a tree and saw a small stream in front of him.

"Water." Kyra sat on the ground and scooped some liquid into her hands, the ice cold freshness already waking her up…which reminded her…

"Uh…Shadow? It's getting dark…can we sleep here or something?" He looked down to her, the sun gone from the shadows of the mountainside. He didn't feel at all tired, but he could use the rest.

"Why not…" He sat on the inside of the tree; the bottom had been hollowed out from some reason.

"But where should I go?"

"Find somewhere," she inched towards him, "away from me." She growled and backed away, slipping into another hollow tree (yes…I have author power and can do whatever I want to trees muahahaha). The sun was gone now and the stars were out. The moon shone brightly through the spotted canopy of the trees, the leaves not in bushes but separate. Shadow couldn't see the white orb, so the darkness made him feel the real darkness inside of him. He heard a rustle in bush near by, but he didn't care and fell quickly asleep, curled up to himself…for now.

* * *

Aw...Shadow curled up in a ball...so cute. Well, I am so super sorry for not updating lately, I was just really busy and I couldnt really think of anything to write...Snowed In isn't exactly coming to mind either (actually, I need help with that one), so yah...enjoy.  



	15. Finding And Sliding

I'm sorry to say it, but it seems like I only have two reviews (i love you guys ) and if I don't get more, I don't really have the motivation to write more so any new readers can catch up...so thats why chapters are getting in later...sorry...

* * *

Chapter 15: Finding And Sliding

Shadow woke inside the shelter of the tree; his body was warm even from sleeping alone. He shifted slightly and felt a pressure on his side. He was on his left side sleeping, so he could feel something on his right. He turned and saw the sleeping content face of Kyra…? What? She didn't sleep here with him all night did he? No wonder he was so warm.

"Kyra!" He shouted and backed outside into the morning light.

"Good morning." A huge yawn came from her body, having to wake herself up.

"Did you sneak into my tree last night?" She smiled from inside, guilty with proof.

"But you looked so adorable." She scurried out and stood up to match his level, throwing her arms around him.

"Don't touch me!" He pushed her away in time to turn around before his cheeks were flushed. He started forward, his walk had already begun.

"Shadow! I'm not ready to go yet!" She ran after him through the evergreens and maples to follow the dear black animal.

* * *

It was morning on the island; Knuckles had made it through the night. Sonic had to stand his ground to the ancient father in front of him. Any movement would have thrown at least ten soldiers on him, but a savior came at that moment. 

"Father, stop this now!" Sarah wore her culture's clothes, her marks and colors now perfectly clear to the world.

"My daughter…you have returned to us." The father's eye grew in happiness to see him child's face so mature since she ran…far away.

"This isn't right and you know it." She didn't come running into his open arms, which still lay wide to the world. They closed; her eyes had shown the real anger she held inside, not willing to come even touch her parent.

"I'll tell you what's not right, losing half of our people since the echidna's were granted this responsibility, and having to watch them pass down that right from child to child in the art of harnessing the power we should have had a long time ago."

"They earned it…we didn't." Sweet, simple, and to the point. Sonic moved, twelve soldiers stood to show their weapons and strength.

"Stop! He's my friend!" They turned to her; the princess of their land had given a command they couldn't refuse.

"No. He's an outsider and a friend to the…"

"That doesn't matter, he's my friend and that means I know him. He's not an outsider." She waved for him to come to her, and Sonic obeyed.

"Uh…should I leave?" He stood to her side, almost like an insult to the alpha.

"No! You'll help my target." He turned, pointing forward and leading his troop onward towards the red echidna atop the green gem, it's slow spinning made him move constantly.

* * *

Shadow came to the top; his eyes couldn't believe what they saw. The city below was huge, lights still on since the rock gave a shadow too big to uncover. The site was to be never missed, and towers came in the distance. Houses were lined with trees on the outside, and no parks were on the inside, He began down, stones slipping from his presence as he heard the scream of Kyra, she had tumbled. Rocks traveled with her, making it impossible to stop until the reached the wall, the steep cliffside that traveled down the side until it came to the flat surface that lay below. 

"Shadow!" She reached out, not able to receive a helping hand in return.

"Kyra!" Shadow kicked into gear and sped to the rockslide that was engulfing Kyra, the edge to near to bear.

* * *

Ah! Kyra! NO!...ok then...  
Palla: yah...i wish i was in more stories. i mean come on, i'm your personally character!  
Tasha: well i'm monica's and you don't hear me telling the world.  
Crystal: well i'm the writer's sister's fancharacter and i'm not even in like any...i mean i'm not a child!  
...randomness...  



	16. Position

Chapter 16: Position

Shadow was at the mountain's edge, the afternoon sky gleaming blue down on him. The sweat glistened from his head; the strain of holding Kyra was overwhelming. She didn't scream, swing around, or even move from the distance down, the twisted branches and the rock solid ground frightened her to no end.

"Shadow, don't let go!" He couldn't even answer to her pitiful request, her body beginning to rise since he had finally found a place to support himself.

"This…is only hard…because…" He couldn't finish as her hand scooped away rocks on the side for grip. The tumble down of her support scared her all the more, her breathing beginning to echo.

"Shadow!" The frantic gray hedgehog was starting to cry, she started to move.

"Don't…!" He finally had her halfway up, still holding on incase she fell. The rock still moved, but that was the all. She shoved herself over the ledge, looking back at what her fate could have been. The black hedgehog stood, only to once again feel the heat from Kyra against his body. She snuggled her head into his tuff of fur, truly grateful for his heroic act…yes, heroic. She left go surprisingly quick; starting to understand that hugging a dark hedgehog wasn't the best way to get on their mind. He turned and walked, oblivious to the slip of Kyra. A loose rock fell first, alerting him to turn. He sighed as she fell, far…

"Shadow!" The scream traveled far, deep into the forest. She slipped by a branch, tearing a piece of her shirt and exposing some of the red liquid that runs within her. She closed her eyes, expecting it to be all over soon, but she stopped and felt…warmth.

* * *

The afternoon glow gleamed on the master emerald, it's fate still in the balance of the echidna's stamina. He never prowled the forest, or completed him nighttime jobs, because the danger is here, right in front of him. No sleep made him weary, but Knuckles knew if he let any weakness, any weakness at all, show, they would jump. He didn't know why they didn't come out at night; they probably had knowledge that he has good night vision. Plus, he had no clue that Sonic was here. 

"This isn't fair!" Sonic was in on the argument between father and daughter, his friend is at stake. Marko, Sarah's father, wouldn't give up on his revenge, anger surpassing the boiling points of the two defending hedgehogs. "I'm not going to stand around and let you take some stupid anger out on an echidna who probably doesn't even know who you guys are or what you're talking about!" Marko gave his everything to this, his back turned and his eyes to the side enough to see them both.

"This isn't about knowledge anymore, it's about taking away what should have been ours decades ago. If we can't have it, no one can." He walked out…just like that…gone to the battlefield.

"Father!" Sarah pleaded, her call ignored.

"I'm going to do what's right." Sonic motioned forward, leading them in the track of Marko, but heading a different direction, a different plan in head.

Kyra opened her eyes, staring into blood red eyes like her own. But close up, they seemed to be more of ruby red, a glistening that didn't match fine, shined jewelry or even the shine of the moon at night. Shadow had caught her; he raced to the bottom to the expected place that she would land.

* * *

"Why didn't I just do that before?" He set her down and jumped to the top of the nearest tree. He came back down with the information that he needed, and brought her forward, her shock still flowing out of her. But Shadow didn't notice that he had never let go of her hand when he was bringing her forward. 

"Shadow." Her voice sounded romantic, trying to do something she knew she had no chance at. He turned around, freaked out about how she sounded to notice his white glove occupied with gray. He dropped her hand immediately and ran shot forward; truly embarrassed and shocked, red brushed his cheeks when he stopped. He had to wait for her, which made him regret running.

* * *

Ok, another chapter down and I have no idea how long my story will be, but I know how it will end.

* * *

I think...I'm losing my fans...  



	17. Fights And Light

Chapter 17: Fights And Lights

"This isn't good at all…" Knuckles held his ground for now; he stood in front of his radiant gem. It's waves of energy that flowed the island connected to Knuckles, and he knew that there were more than meets his eye right now. Thirty hedgehog warriors left their shelter and proceeded forward with the command of their red leader.

"Take it now!" He screamed out, leading another thirty out of hiding. Blue had caught the amethyst eyes if the defending echidna, and that blue could only belong to Sonic. He didn't have time to yell out to him or even take another glance as twelve soldiers jumped up to meet him at the emerald, but white gloves welcomed them in the face and stomach, sending them back down the stairs. Spears came flying, along with punches and kicks on both sides. Marko silently snuck around to the back of Knuckles sight, waiting for the battle to end.

"We have to help." Sonic jumped in, spin dash hit three of the warriors and four more as he came around the side. The hill was swarming with them, the seemed to just keep coming…instead of sixty, there were at least a hundred.

"This doesn't make sense." Sonic scratched his head, and yet still no soldier attacked him. They were all after Knuckles and the master emerald; odd that so many were needed.

"Sonic! They aren't real! My father created them; they're just an image." Sarah was at his side once again, terrified at the news. "If we don't do something quick, they will double with each one defeated."

"It's time we reached the shrine to truly help then."

* * *

Shadow was in the city now, only letting Kyra reach ten feet close to him before running again. 

"Shadow, this is stupid. Stop denying your feelings."

"What feelings?" Kyra had been bugging his ever since he ran from her, embarrassed still.

"Hey…wait a minute." Kyra had stopped, and Shadow turned to see what was up now. "There's going to be fireworks tonight!" Shadow made an anime fall…(I don't know don't ask)…

"We are not stopping to watch some lame light show." The dark hedgehog walked forward, not interested at all.

"Come on. This will be fun, and we can sit close." He didn't notice that she was next to him again.

"…?…No." He recovered from the shock of her closeness already.

"Why not."

"Because I said so." He was straight up forward with that, not hesitating even the least bit.

"We're going whether you like it or not." He turned to her, slightly frightened from her sudden aggression.

"Fine, whatever. But you are not sitting close to me at all." She stuck her bottom lip out slightly, but still her ignored it.

* * *

"Knuckles! They're not real! They're created by chaos energy!" Sonic was next to his friend by the time all of his words came out. 

"Then it's time I started fighting by his rules." He knew that the red hedgehog was behind him, so he gave a side-glance as he took his pose upon his slow spinning emerald again. He gathered his energy that he had already and took more in. Sonic and Sarah had to protect him as he called upon the emerald for more and more, making the red echidna glow green, the opposite colors stood out strong. He was about to unleash it, knowing just how to do it too.

* * *

Sorry...but I don't know why, it's just that I'm losing interest in writing more...no reviews or maybe the loss of everything on runescape...I don't know, but please, be patient or else you'll get a really crappy story.  



	18. Pure Amazement

Chapter 18: Pure Amazement

Shadow and Kyra spent the day together, but Shadow always seemed to want to go somewhere else. He was forced to go clothes shopping, shoe shopping, food shopping, and every other shopping, but nothing was bought. It was all just browsing. He seemed to memorize exactly what she wanted, for he nagged how annoying certain things were hours after leaving them.

"Its about…two hours until fireworks." Shadow looked to the sky for the time, Kyra found this quite strange.

"Uh…I won't ask. What now?" Shadow stopped, a thought obviously came to mind that would work in his favor.  
"How about you go there," he pointed to another dress shop, "and I'll go there." He already started in the directing of the television store.

"…Fine…" The gray hedgehog rolled her eyes at his sudden laziness and scurried across the street to look at more fine skirts and formalwear.

* * *

Knuckles released the energy he had, sending out the most beautiful and destructive wave anyone has seen. The shadow of warriors screamed and scrambled about, only to be disintegrated by the green glow traveling around them. Every single one…gone. Their spears dropped hard on the ground, they had been real. Now it was just Sonic, Sarah, Knuckles, and Marko. But then it became just the three hedgehogs as Knuckles gave way to the darkness and fell down the hill after hitting the ground below his sacred gem. 

"Knuckles!" Sonic ran to his side, not too fast so he could stop in time.

"Now that he's out of the way…" Marko started forward for the gem when something happened. Sonic could see it all now, but his dream was now different since…Sarah is here.

"No!" The purple hedgehog leaped forward, cutting off her father's path to the green jewel. She leaped and twirled in the air, smacking her father multiple times in the face with her hard grass shoes and powerful feet. He stumbled backward, running into the rock arch behind him.

"Sarah…!" He was amazed that the attack was so strong, and it came from his daughter.

"This is for leaving me when I was small!" She crouched low, once again created herself into the air, and brought her heel down hard right in the middle of Marko's body. A white light erupted from the slam, too bright to look at for anyone else. But it came to Sonic's attention…a voice.

"Thank you…Sonic, for bringing me and my father to peace after all these years." Sarah was in his head, telling him this.

"Sarah!" He shouted out right before the light dimmed, leaving Sonic at the head of the still unconscious echidna. The only ones there, and it looked as though no one else was ever there…

* * *

Nighttime, Shadow feared it for once. The park for the viewing of lights was packed, but Shadow had taken Kyra up in the trees…since…she (uh) wanted to. It wasn't the safest of all places to sit, or the most comfortable. So, she decided to hang on close to her loved black hedgehog, and to make it so he couldn't push her away. But to her surprise, he was the one who pulled her close, placing his hand around her waist and leaning her head on his shoulder. 

"Shadow…" He made the sound for her to quiet as the first shot rang out above and people cheered their hearts out. It was a brilliant, long show and a never ending grand finale, but it was dark once again without the lights, and the two sat in the tree together.

"Shouldn't we get down now?" Kyra whispered.

"You want to?" He smiled, his eyes still closed. She laughed inside, letting go of one uneven breath.

* * *

Morning dawned on Sonic and he was back in the city. Tails had finally caught up with him, and Amy followed him to Sonic. Sarah was nowhere in sight, but the memories remained in the blue hedgehog. Knuckles had woken in the night, telling Sonic over and over again that he was fine and to go home. 

"So…what happened?" Tails asked once again.

"Well…how about we just leave it a memory? Lets go down to the beach so I can finish my vacation." Tails agreed as the two best friends followed the car-stained road to the warm sand of the blue ocean.

"Whatever happened to Sarah?" The two tailed foxed asked for the first time.

"I guess we'll never know, will I…" Sonic trailed off as he got the well deserved rest he truly needed.

* * *

Sonic story done now, and that leaves us with Shadow. Next is the last chapter...so hold your breath...cant...breathe!...well that didnt work. Review pwease?  



	19. Shadow's Exit

Chapter 19: Shadow's Exit

Shadow carried the lovesick Kyra through the wilderness once again, challenging the path they took to the next nearest town. But it was back to Station Square they were headed, since the rest of the world lay useless to Shadow. Two days later, Kyra landed on her bed once again with Shadow in the doorway.

"You going to come in or just stand there?" She smiled in a mysterious way to the black hedgehog, but he had other plans.

"I'm going out for a walk since you need your rest." Her ruby eyes glistened as he approached her. His mouth was next to her ear as he seemed to hum,"you've changed my heart, Kyra the hedgehog." He kissed her cheek softly, almost as if to tease her to wait for more (ooOOhh…). She glowed red as the covers were pulled up over her body and her eyes disappeared from the world around her. Shadow snuck out the door and closed it silently, making sure to avoid the slow creaking that came from it. He moved from her living room and to the front door, the sun came through the shaped class to lighten the entrance space almost enchanted like. He turned the brass doorknob, and was almost out when he let the words escape his mouth.

"Goodbye…Kyra. I hope we meet again…" The familiar click of the wood signaled his leave, and all was left peaceful again. But life would go on…in both ways…

* * *

Shortest chapter, and I wanted to say thanks a whole lot if you've read this far, then now you just need to tell me that you read by reviewing! 

thank you Kyra for letting me use...well...Kyra! Shadow: And it was a big pain!  
Kyra: Shut up, you know you liked it, didn't you?  
Shadow: Only in your dreams  
Kyra: Oh, now you wanna fight? Bring it on! (random battle starts)  
Knuckles: Idiots...don't they know that I'm the favorite...?  
Sonic: They why aren't you in this story more?  
Knuckles: Cuz it's a Shadow and Sonic AND KNUCKLES story  
Sonic: Hey...but haha you're not in the title (more fighting)  
-time to leave! I'll make more stories and crap like that...so yah...ends on an odd note, don't it-

keep on writing-


End file.
